Prior to the present invention, CRT phosphors having x color coordinates of from about 0.287 to about 0.291 and y color coordinates of from about 0.616 to about 0.620 were typically zinc cadmium sulfide activated with copper and aluminum. Typical process for producing same are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,232, 3,691,088 and 3,655,575.
There are current environmental restrictions against the use of cadmium containing compounds. Therefore, the production of a cadmium-free CRT phosphor having the aforementioned emission characteristics would be an advancement in the art.